


Strength

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna fell on a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

Anna sits up, dizzy.

"You're awake," the girl says. "Are you all right?"

"No," Anna admits. Her strength is all but gone.

"What's your name?" the girl asks. "I'm Anna."

Anna quirks a pained smile. "I'm Anna too." She tries to stand.

"Don't," the other Anna says. "Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"I'm alone," Anna says. "I need to go—there's somewhere I need to be."

The other Anna starts to say something else, but the brief rest has given Anna back enough strength that she can whisk herself away.


End file.
